DigiWeres
by DChan1
Summary: Guns... Wars... Nudity... Murder... Resident Evil3/Digimon/Werewolf/ crossover.


Digi-Weres.  
By:[DigiVid][1]  
AN: Okay guys this is a new one. It will be slow because I'm moving my page at www.digiws.cjb.net sorry. I've been working on it more of my internet time and comp time then writing. P.S. this is a digimon/orginalcharacter/Resident Evil3/werewolf crossover.

Matt sniffed the moist air, "Come on Melissa! We have to find the nearest digiport before someone shoots us." Melissa cowered.

Matt and Melissa, two of the old digiweres, were taking a trip to the digiworld when something ripped and they were sent to South America in the middle of a usless war. Luck for Matt it was dark because he had dark blonde hair. To hid his doggy dog form. To bad for Melissa that she was the gifted silver wolf that could heal like a god. She looked like a roaming spot light. "Matt... I'm scared someone is gonna see us." She howled letting her silver tears fall to the ground. "Um... what's this... wolf tracks..." A far off voice said. Suddenly gun fire erupted behind them causing a fit of panic to Melissa. She jumped over Matt and ran off in the other direction. "MELISSA!" Matt howled into the air but she was gone. 

Matt turned to kill the man that scared Melissa. "Come to me..." He coaxed. Walking to the sound of the last fired gun. Slowly he rode off his front feet and stood on his clumzy two back. "Hello... is anyone there... please help me." He wimped out pretending to be a weak innocent naked little child. The man was still out of eye range and Matt looked to clean to be innocent. He jumped over to a downed body and smeared blood over his clean body. He dashed some dirt in his hair and on his face. _ I smell to clean... but I don't think he'll notice._ "PLEASE!" He sobbed cowering next to a tree. "Ahh... Fresh meat to kill... Why are you here boy the village is miles to the south from here..." The smelly ugly lice ridden soldier said. "Please... Sir please don't kill me..." Matt wimped more trying to hid his smile.

Melissa was to scared, though her current form was most powerful, she was to scare to hold it. She hummed her favorite melody she had made up when she was nine. Now that she was sixteen it only coaxed her to sleep when she was sad or crying. She was so stuck in thought she didn't notice that wild horny man behind her till he spun he around and put a knife to her neck. "Ah... You are a beautiful one... I think I have enough time... to..." His sentence was cut short by multiple gun shots as he colapsed onto Melissa leaving a trail of blood down her stomach to her feet. 

"Are you okay..." A voice called. She looked blindly up at a handsome hispanic guy. "Please don't shoot me... Please..." She wimped lost in the gun shot and gernade round shooting up everywhere. "Oh no.. I won't shot you... I... I don't know why I just did that... all I know is I saw the enemy and had to shoot..." A preicing howl broke through the air and was getting louder. It was coming their way. "Woah! Shit what was that?!" The man cursed aiming his gun at the sound. "NO! Don't please don't shoot my brother..."Melissa cried jumping the gun. "Hey chick careful what happened if I actcidently fired?" 

Melissa hated guns... they had killed her sister. They had nearly killed her she had the scar to prove it. Anger raged inside her as she twisted the gun into a loop. "Sorry I don't like guns nor does my brother." She frowned looking at the ground. "Oh... Okay." He muttered staying close to the ground as possible while standing. The growl erupted again. "Matt! I'm over here! Come to me!" Melissa cried. The man laid low to the ground, _ Fuck standing. I'm gonna keep my butt safe!_ He thought. Indeed it was a good thing because in the moment it took him to lay down it took the creature half that time to jump over him and let the Melissa climb it's back.

"Hey chick... Don't do that!" The man said crawling up. The wolf like thing bit his hand letting the blood slim down his arm. "OUCH! Shit what the fuck is that!" He snarled meaning the creature Melissa was mounted on and the mangled bloodly body the creature had in its mouth. "My brother and my dinner! JA NE!" She laughed as the creature jumped over the man again leaving blood to drizzle on him. "What is she?" He though trying to track her accent and laugage.

Okay pretty sick I know... I don't really know why I wrote it... maybe it's my cause my Once best friend now a okay friend is being a TOTAL BITCH! Ya know? But thats beside the point I'm hopefully gonna finish this one... I really don't see a future in Stocking the Reliabe Sencerity and The Reaper. K? JA NE!  
DV

   [1]: mailto:digivid2000@yahoo.com



End file.
